


La noche anterior

by Ficlover93



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lemmon, One Night Stands, Passion, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficlover93/pseuds/Ficlover93
Summary: Luna y Sam nunca se caracterizaron por ser una pareja muy ortodoxa, y cuando Lincoln pasa por situaciones algo complicadas, ambas deciden que es buena idea darle una mano. Fic dedicado a PenguinArrow, e inspirado en "La ayuda de Sam" de él mismo.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Sam Sharp, Luna Loud/Sam Sharp
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	La noche anterior

No esperaba que pasara, simplemente… sucedió. Miraba fijamente el techo pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, sintiendo como el arrepentimiento se apoderaba de todo su ser. Giró sobre su costado para ver a esa chica junto a él en esa cama, hermosa. Sí, realmente había pasado, algo que quería que sucediera, pero estaba convencido de que no sucedería jamás... ocurrió, tan solo la noche anterior.  
Tenía apenas ligeros recuerdos de lo que pasó, y le dolía un poco la cabeza. Sentía los efectos de su primera deshidratación por consumo excesivo de alcohol, coloquialmente conocida como “resaca”. Definitivamente el beber podría no ser lo suyo. Si ese fue su sentir la noche después de tres cervezas, no quería ni imaginar los efectos de probar algo más fuerte, como el whiskey o el coñac.  
Mientras tanto, ella se veía mucho más tranquila que él, aunque claro, durmiendo no se le podía ver demasiado alterada. Se movía ligeramente sobre la cama, alborotando un poco más su rubio cabello, cubriéndole medio rostro en cuanto quedó de lado hacia el peliblanco, con la manta cubriendo sus desnudos cuerpos, pero a pesar de estar en esa edad dónde uno es fácilmente manipulado por sus propias hormonas, ya no sentía nada. No quería más, se sentía culpable y a la vez satisfecho.  
—Bueno, creo que lo hice —mencionó en voz baja para no despertar a Sam—… Oh, por Dios. Sí lo hice —finalizó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos de vergüenza—.  
Se llevó las manos al rostro, cubriéndose y tallando sus ojos. Aun se encontraba cansado. Tenían suerte de que fuera fin de semana, pero probablemente debía volver a casa lo más pronto posible. Las llamadas de su madre no deberían tardar. Era muy recurrente que el sonido de su teléfono lo despertara cuando se quedaba con alguno de sus amigos después de una noche de tarea o fiesta, estas últimas, siendo no muy frecuentes, pero dejando antecedente.  
Tal vez el hecho de que se encontraba en la casa de su hermana y cuñada no le haga merecer un castigo, como en un par de ocasiones anteriores. Después de todo, las estaba ayudando a mudarse. En retrospectiva, le causaba intriga el por qué lo solicitó a él en lugar de a Lynn. Era casi un hecho de que con ella, la mudanza hubiera terminado mucho antes, y la noche no las hubiera alcanzado.  
Se levantó de nueva cuenta, listo para salir de la cama, sentándose en la orilla de esta, sin embargo, sus movimientos habían despertado a Sam, quien comenzaba a abrir los ojos también. Sin embargo, ella al verlo, dibujó una bella y seductora sonrisa en su rostro. Ella no parecía muy arrepentida de lo sucedido.  
—Buenos días, Linky —dijo seductora y perezosamente, sin separar su cabeza de la almohada, tomándolo del brazo—.  
El muchacho de pelo blanco se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de Sam. Parecía que a ella no le remordía la conciencia en lo más mínimo. Y al contrario, al notar el rubor de Lincoln, la chica del mechón turquesa rió por lo bajo, cubriendo su boca con la mano, y con los ojos cerrados, y después volvió a hablar.  
—Ho… hola. Es decir, yo, bueno… yo…  
—Eres tan lindo cuando te avergüenzas, cariño —mencionó con el mismo tono de hace unos instantes—. En fin, vamos. Tu hermana nos debe estar esperando.  
—Sí, claro… espera, ¿qué? —dijo sobresaltándose—.  
Sam no dio importancia a la sorpresiva reacción de Lincoln, quien se quedó observando como ella también se desasía de las mantas, dejando ver todo su desnudo cuerpo. Sus piernas eran torneadas y esveltas; el vientre plano y delgado; sus pechos, nada extraordinarios pero firmes y redondos; su delgado cuello y su perfecto mentón la describían perfectamente.  
Lincoln, sin darse cuenta, había quedado hipnotizado, viéndola vestirse al borde de la cama, observando el sutil movimiento de los hombros de la espalda de la rubia.  
—Si terminaste de ver mi espalda, lindo, es hora de que también te vistas —dijo Sam casi totalmente vestida, sacando del trance a Lincoln, que una vez más tornó su rostro de rojo—.  
Esa situación enterneció de nuevo a la chica de 19 años. Completamente vestida, rodeó la cama y se acercó al peliblanco, quien se colocaba los pantalones a marchas forzadas, y al sentir la presencia de Sam a su lado, se alteró aún más. Los nervios lo carcomían por dentro. Debía salir de esa situación rápido, sin embargo, seguía pensando en lo acontecido. Se preguntaba si al menos habría usado condón, o si fue lo que esperaba, pues literalmente no recordaba mucho de lo que paso. Apenas unas pocas imágenes poco claras de lo que había sucedido, cada una más incriminatoria que la anterior.  
—Ta… tal vez debas —habló con un evidente nudo en la garganta—… debas ir primero para que Luna no sospeche —finalizó esperando que ella le entendiera—.  
Sin embargo, la expresión de confusión de Sam no lo alentó mucho.  
—¿Sospechar? ¿De qué, cariño?  
Lincoln suspiró de fastidio. A pesar de ser 4 años mayor, no parecía entender lo que estaba pasando, o eso le dio a entender al de los blancos mechones, y con los nervios aun de punta, colocándose los zapatos, le respondió a Sam de forma directa.  
—¿Qué de qué? ¿Pues de que más? —Mencionó casi gritando para después tomarse el estómago y taparse la boca—. Creo que voy a vomitar.  
Se quedó pensativa un instante, hasta que dio al clavo, y sin poder evitarlo, empezó a reír nada sutilmente, apoyada de un brazo sobre el hombro de Lincoln. Casi se le salían las lágrimas de la felicidad. Pero por el contrario, eso a Lincoln no le causaba ninguna gracia, incluso se le veía molestia en su rostro. Se desentendió de la chica y continúo vistiéndose, sin dejar de ser el apoyo de Sam, quien después de que Lincoln se colocó completamente los zapatos, dejaba levemente de reír, lista para explicarle a Lincoln lo que había pasado.  
—Ay, amor —dijo limpiándose una lagrima—. Deberías considerar si el alcohol es lo tuyo, porque no lo parece, lindo.  
—Sí, creo que ya lo deduje —mencionó un poco más tranquilo, tomándose de la cabeza—. Jamás creí que tres cervezas me harían tanto daño —rió nerviosamente al final—.  
Sam tosió nada disimulada.  
—Ejem… ¿tres? —Preguntó la rubia de manera retorica—. Lincoln, bebiste trece latas de cerveza.  
El escuchar eso hizo que se sobresaltara aún más.  
—¡¿Qué yo hice que?! —Gritó, e inmediatamente cubrió su boca esperando no alterar a Luna—.  
Sam entonces comprendió que Lincoln no estaba bromeando al pensar que estaban encañando a Luna. Y con una mirada de compasión, tomó al peliblanco de la mano y procedió a explicarle lo que había pasado.  
—Linc, creo que te ayudaré un poco, cariño. Veras…  
~O~  
—Luna, rápido. ¿Dónde pongo esto? —Preguntó un agotado Lincoln, esforzándose por no dejar caer el amplificador de Luna—.  
—Solo déjalo ahí, hermano —respondió la castaña un tanto indiferente—.  
Lincoln le tomó la palabra y con cuidado bajo el amplificador en un rincón del nuevo departamento de su hermana y su pareja. También se tomó unos segundos para reponerse de estar cargando muebles y aparatos todo el día, y el hecho de que el departamento estuviera en un segundo piso, en un edificio sin elevador, le dejaba aun con menos ánimos.  
Masajeaba sus piernas y estiraba sus músculos, tratando de minimizar el dolor, también haciendo crujir sus huesos, los del cuello sobre todo.  
—Oye, chico. Aún faltan cosas —mencionó Luna entrando por la puerta, cargando una caja mucho más ligera, riendo satisfactoriamente—. Y será mejor que te des prisa, casi anochece.  
—Sigo preguntándome por qué me hablaste a mí y no a Lynn, ¿sabes? —Preguntó fastidiado, hasta podría decirse que un poco molesto—.  
—Porque mamá dijo que necesitabas hacer ejercicio, hermanito —dijo, acercándose a él y aparentándolo de la mejilla de manera cariñosa, aunque para Lincoln fue un poco molesto y doloroso—.  
Cuando Luna lo liberó, frunció un poco el ceño mientras se tomaba de la mejilla que le apretó su hermana tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor. Pero sin poder negarse, más por los principios que tenía que por cualquier otra razón, se resignó y continúo ayudando a su hermana y su cuñada a amueblar el departamento.  
Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones, Sam se encontraba acomodando los muebles, cuando Luna entró a la misma habitación, dejando la caja que llevaba consigo sobre la cama y sentándose ahí.  
—¿Cómo va todo, linda? —Cuestionó ella, con un tono amoroso y guiñándole un ojo—. La fortaleza casi esta lista.  
Sam se detuvo en lo que hacía, y giró a verla, sonriéndole al notar el guiño de su novia. Se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, tomándola de las manos. Le planto un tierno y fugaz beso en los labios, haciendo feliz a Luna en el proceso. Sus nuevas vidas estaban comenzando, y estaban llenas de esperanza por ello. Habían tenido algunas dificultades en el camino, pero nada que no pudieran superar juntas y con el apoyo de sus respectivas familias.  
Se abrazaron inmediatamente después del beso, entrando en un momento muy sentimental, el cual se rompió de inmediato cuando escucharon un grito de Lincoln desde la sala. Un grito de dolor, acompañado de muchas palabras que Luna juraba, ella no le había enseñado. Probablemente algo le había caído encima del pie, lo cual justificaba perfectamente el lenguaje que uso.  
En la habitación de ellas, desprendiéndose la una de la otra, se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos mutuamente, hasta que ambas rieron por lo acontecido.  
Sam en el pasado ya había hablado con Luna acerca de lo lindo que le parecía su hermano menor, sin embargo, semanas atrás, mientras ambas almorzaban, en la conversación salió el tema de que al hermano de Luna no le iba muy bien cuando de chicas se trataba, lo cual enterneció a Sam, y evidentemente a Luna al tratarse de su hermana mayor. El tema tenía antecedentes, en los cuales el resultado no había sido distinto, lo cual fue algo que Luna también le contó a Sam.  
—Ojalá a tu hermano le vaya bien con la nueva chica —comentó la del mechón turquesa alegremente—.  
—Gracias chica —dijo sonriendo, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión—, pero él, bueno… él no tuvo suerte.  
—Oh, pobrecillo —mencionó Sam con un poco de lástima—. Ya tiene 16. Debe ser difícil para él que lo rechacen tanto.  
—Y que lo digas —respondió Luna también con pena, acostándose en la cama y estirando los brazos—.  
La castaña mantenía en su rostro una expresión de preocupación por la situación de su hermano menor, evidente al ser ella una de sus hermanas mayores. Miraba el techo pensativa, indecisa entre si ayudarlo o no. Creía que por ser su hermana, el hacerlo era una responsabilidad, pero el otro lado de la moneda constaba que de hacerlo, tal vez podría herir el orgullo de su hermano menor. Y mientras pensaba aquello, no se dio cuenta de que su novia la miraba con una expresión muy seductora y sugerente, que cuando cayó en cuenta de eso, Luna le sonrió, sabiendo exactamente lo que pensaba la rubia del mechón color turquesa.  
—No en este momento, amor —dijo casi entristeciendo a su novia—.  
—Vamos, cariño. Algo rápido —suplicó Sam, recostándose junto a ella y abrazándola fuertemente y algo más que cariñosamente—.  
La besó en la mejilla indefinidas veces, y Luna lo disfrutaba mucho. Sus manos comenzaron a actuar y las llevó al vientre desnudo de la castaña, que había quedado descubierto al momento de recostarse, teniendo también al alcance sus pechos, cubiertos por su sostén y su blusa, excitando a Luna, y logrando que esta estuviera convenciéndose de pasar un rápido momento romántico con su pareja.  
Perdidas en el juego que Sam inició, se devolvieron a la realidad rápidamente.  
—¡Luna! —La llamó Lincoln—. Hermana, ya es tarde. Creo que debo irme.  
Al escuchar a Lincoln, ambas se sobresaltaron. Habían llegado al punto que no recordaban que el peliblanco aún se encontraba en su departamento, causándoles un pequeño susto en cuanto lo escucharon llamar a su hermana.  
—¡Espera, Bro! —Respondió Luna agitada—. Aún faltan muchas cosas.  
Terminó de decir eso y se levantó de la cama, dejando a Sam a solas y con ansiedad de pasar un momento con su novia. Veía como Luna se acercaba a la puerta para charlar con su hermano, y evidentemente éste ya quería retirarse. Tenía sentido. Era ya bastante tarde, la mudanza consumió gran parte del día. La noche había caído y el transporte público dejaría de dar servicio dentro de pocas horas, mala noticia para el muchacho, pues tampoco había obtenido aun su permiso para conducir.  
Luna salió de la habitación para hablar con Lincoln sobre eso. De quedarse un poco más, tendría que hablarle a alguno de sus padres para que fueran por él, probablemente molestándolos. Pero la insistencia de su hermana fue grande, logrando convencerlo de bajar las ultimas cajas de la camioneta que Chunk le prestó, sin embargo, al aceptar, Lincoln habría perdido toda oportunidad de tomar un autobús a casa.  
—Bien, fue la última —dijo, visiblemente molesto—. Ahora llamaré a casa para que alguien venga por mí.  
Luna notó el pesar de Lincoln. Sabía de antemano que no tenía permiso de regresar tan tarde, así que decidió asumir la responsabilidad, pues era en gran medida su culpa que al de los blancos mechones se le hubiera hecho tarde. Así que, dejando de arreglar unas cosas, Detuvo a Lincoln de hacer una llamada, y en cambio ella saco su teléfono y llamó a su madre, que cuando contestó, no se escuchaba nada feliz, sin embargo, Luna la logró tranquilizar y convencerla de dejar pasar a Lincoln ahí la noche, y el peliblanco, escuchando la conversación, se sintió aliviado y agradecido con Luna por lo que había hecho.  
La noche entró en todo su apogeo, sin embargo, nadie se había ido a descansar, en cambió decidieron relajarse un poco primero, viendo una película, bueno, Lincoln veía la película y la pareja de chicas se relajaba de otro modo. Habían conseguido bocadillos y cervezas, dejando que, a pesar de no tener edad legal para beber alcohol, Lincoln pudiera beber algunas, sin embargo, para cuando iba a tomar la tercer lata, Luna se despegó de Sam, y habiendo notado eso, llamó a Lincoln ya un poco preocupada.  
—Oye bro, tranquilo —dijo algo preocupada—. Sabes que no es bueno tanto.  
Lincoln, muy tranquilo, respondió amablemente.  
—No te preocupes hermana, estoy bien —dijo completamente sereno, aunque en sus ojos ya se notaba que el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto en su sistema—. Además, dicen que es bueno para… bueno, para olvidar —terminó un poco triste—. Bueno, debo ir al baño.  
Lincoln trató de no dejar ver su sentir, pero tanto Luna como Sam lo notaron, sintiendo otra vez lastima por el hermano menor de la castaña.  
—Creo que no se siente bien, aun —dijo Luna con pesar—.  
—Eso parece, cariño —secundó Sam, viendo como en el rostro de Luna se reflejaba el pensar en cómo ayudar al peliblanco—. Sé que quieres hacer algo, pero ¿qué puedes hacer que realmente lo ayude?  
Luna, pensativa, debía admitir que no se le ocurría nada, y eso también se reflejaba en su rostro como decepción, y Sam, que al notarlo, se abrazó fuertemente a ella, tratando de darle todo su apoyo, haciéndole saber que estaría con ella en todo.  
La castaña sintió el apoyo de su pareja, y sin saber exactamente qué decir, solo soltó lo primero que le vino a su cabeza.  
—Ay, Samy. Ojalá mi hermanito pudiera encontrar alguien como —pausó y colocó una expresión de asombro en su rostro, volteando a ver a Sam, quien le regresó una mirada confusa—… tú…  
—¿Yo que?  
Después de eso, hubo silencio un momento, pero cuando Luna volvió a hablar, dejó a su novia más que asombrada, pero sobre todo, incrédula de lo que Luna le había pedido.  
—Se la novia de Lincoln —mencionó Luna de la nada—.  
La declaración que la castaña soltó dejó a Sam, no solo sorprendida, también muy, muy confundida, llegando a preguntarse si acaso escucho bien. Pero temerosa, pregunto de nuevo que era lo que había dicho Luna.  
—Disculpa, creo que escuche mal. ¿Qué habías dicho? —Preguntó esperando no escuchar lo mismo otra vez—.  
—Que seas la novia de Lincoln —respondió Luna muy animada—.  
—¡¿Se te zafó un tornillo?! —Respondió Sam ligeramente molesta—.  
Su reacción era de esperarse por parte de Luna, pero ella, decidida, le explicó a Sam lo que tenía en mente, esperando calmarla primeramente, y luego convencerla, pues después de todo, ella no tenía ningún problema.  
—Escucha Sam —dijo tomándole las manos a la rubia—, mi hermano es un buen chico, y me dolería mucho que crezca molesto y amargado. Y creo que lo único que le falta es un poco de confianza, y estoy segura de que tú se la puedes dar, amor.  
Sam, sin estar demasiado convencida, desvió la mirada, pero no retiro sus manos de las de Luna. Guardó silenció un momento, pensando muy bien sus palabras.  
—Yo… no lo sé…  
—Vamos, eres hermosa —dijo pasando su manó por una de las mejillas de Sam—, y bueno, si lo ayudas, podríamos hacer, no sé… un trato —finalizó maliciosamente—.  
Eso último llamó la atención de Sam, la cual no tenía problemas en cuanto a decir sus gustos se trataba. Así que más interesada, preguntó qué era lo que Luna tenía en mente.  
—Sería solo ser, digamos, la “casi novia” de Lincoln, porque seguirías siendo mía —dijo acercándola a ella sobre el sofá de un movimiento—, al menos unos días, y en cambió yo, pues… haré lo que quieras —terminó sonriéndole al rostro seductoramente, a lo que Sam respondió con una misma expresión—. Y bueno, también sé que a veces buscas un poco de variedad y ya has mencionado lo lindo que te parece Linc, así que…  
—Está bien, está bien —dijo riendo—, tu ganas… bueno, en realidad ganamos Lincoln y yo, nena —mencionó guiñando un ojo—.  
—Yo no estaría tan segura, amor.  
Momentos después, Lincoln ya había regresado del baño y la conversación de las chicas quedaba solo entre ellas.  
Pasaban las horas, los tres comiendo bocadillos y tomando cerveza, y cerca de la media noche, Luna decidió que era hora de descansar, al menos para ella, dejando a su hermano y su novia a solas e iniciando su plan de ayuda a su hermano, el cual, no se había sabido medir con la bebida, pero no parecía una de esas personas que se pierden totalmente, de hecho, parecía mucho más servicial, aunque también más torpe.  
Cuando Luna entró en una de las habitaciones, Sam comenzó.  
—Así que… Linc, ¿ya tienes novia?  
Lincoln, totalmente ebrio y apenas pudiendo unir sus palabras, le respondió a Sam.  
—¿Te… te parece que tengo… novia? —Dijo sin sonar grosero o altanero—.  
Eso a Sam causó gracia, no pudiendo evitar reír sutilmente, con una mano cubriendo su boca, frente a él. Pero lejos de molestarse, Lincoln entendió a Sam, o eso creyó.  
—Sí, lo… sé. Soy… patético…  
—Oh, no eres patético, Linky. Es solo que, bueno, las chicas son especiales a veces —mencionó Sam condescendiente—. Estoy segura de que a más de una chica le pareces lindo en este momento.  
—¿Tú crees? ¿Cómo… como a quién? —Preguntó el peliblanco, esperanzado—.  
—Pues… como a mí, por ejemplo —y habiendo dicho eso, Sam se acercó al hermano de su novia, para besarlo en la mejilla—.  
Eso sorprendió a Lincoln, lo cual pareció eliminar toda la embriaguez de su sistema, pues comenzó a imanar de una forma más correcta las palabras, comenzando por mencionar lo sorprendió que estaba y lo halagado que lo hacía sentir, sin embargo, también expresó su preocupación, pues no olvidaba que se trataba de la novia de su hermana, y no tenía corazón ni agallas de hacerle eso a su hermana. Pero lamentablemente para él, eso logró enternecer aún más a la chica del mechón coloreado. Hablaron más sobre la situación, y con cada palabra, Lincoln perdía la batalla contra sus deseos.  
—Mi hermana tiene… muy buenos gustos —dijo sin pensar—.  
Después de eso, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación, y en un acto instintivo, ambos unieron sus labios. La pasión y el deseo comenzó a apoderarse de sus cuerpos y llenos de lujuria, Sam llevó a Lincoln a la habitación restante, donde “ayudaría” a Lincoln.  
Continuaron besándose, y sin despegar sus labios, comenzaron a retirarse la ropa mutuamente. Lincoln despojaba a Sam de su chaqueta de cuero color turquesa y le retiraba también la blusa fucsia, mientras que Sam le quitaba a Lincoln de encima la camisa blanca que usaba sobre una camiseta color naranja. Y ahí observó como el tiempo le había beneficiado al de los blancos mechones. Ya no era ese flacucho de 11 años que había conocido la primera vez que fue a la casa de su novia a conocer a su familia, ya era casi todo un hombre, solo le faltaba descubrir algo.  
Empujo a Lincoln hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer en la cama, y rápidamente llevó sus manos al pantalón del chico, lo desabrochó y con todo y la ropa interior, lo bajo para dejar libre el miembro de Lincoln.  
Lincoln, sorprendido, no tanto de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sino más por con quien lo estaba a punto de hacer. No habría pensado antes que aquello pasaría, pero en ese momento, ya no había oportunidad de arrepentirse. Solo se dejó llevar, sintiendo como Sam le colocaba un preservativo, y tras un poco de lubricación, Sam dejó caer sus pantalones y pantaletas, subió a la cama, y encima de Lincoln, se acomodó para comenzar.  
~O~  
—Pues, ahí lo tienes, pequeño —mencionó Sam—.  
Lincoln se quedó en silencio, pensativo y sorprendido de lo que le acababa de escuchar, sin embargo, no podía dar fe de que eso en realidad hubiera pasado. Pero después de escucharla, veía en su mente imágenes borrosas de lo que Sam había contado, las cuales encajaban perfectamente.  
Ya no tenía más que confiar en la palabra de Sam y en los vagos recuerdos que llegaban a su mente. Y sin estar convencido, se levantó de la cama seguido por la rubia, y comenzó a caminar para salir de la habitación, dejando a Sam un poco rezagada. Cuando salió, se dirigió al comedor, donde Luna ya se encontraba desayunando, y ésta, en cuanto lo vio, no se molestó, como esperaba Lincoln, sino que más bien, puso en su rostro una expresión de satisfacción.  
—Hey, bro. ¿Qué tal la noche? —Mencionó relajada—.  
Lincoln caminó hacía la mesa y se sentó frente a ella, se le veía nervioso.  
—Eh, Luna, hay algo de lo que debo hablarte —dijo seriamente—.  
Luna dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa, y prestó atención a su hermano. De inmediato intuyó de que quería hablar su hermano. Solo esperaba que no estuviera molesto por haberlo engañado.  
—Claro, hermano. Dime —respondió tratando de sonar segura de sí misma—.  
Lincoln suspiró profundamente antes de hablar, pero…  
—¿Sabes cómo aliviar este terrible dolor de cabeza? —Preguntó suplicante—.  
La pregunta dejó incrédula a Luna, y a Sam que recién llegaba de la habitación. Al parecer no había mayor problema que la resaca del peliblanco, lo cual a las dos causó gracia, aunque un mayor palpitar en la cabeza del de los blancos mechones.  
Sam se sentó a acompañar a los hermanos, los cuales acordaron no volver a hablar sobre ese tema, no sin antes…  
—Hermana, gracias por querer ayudarme —mencionó Lincoln feliz—… aunque creo que una charla podía bastar —finalizó sarcástico—.  
—Bueno, no me gustan las soluciones ortodoxas, bro —dijo guiñando el ojo una vez más a ambos—.  
—Pues a mí me fascinó —agregó Sam con un tono de satisfacción—.  
Ambos se quedaron observándola y cuando la rubia se dio cuenta, rápidamente se mostró defensiva.  
—Fue idea de Luna.  
Alegó fugazmente, y sonriendo de inmediato, siendo respondida con las mismas expresiones por parte de los hermanos. No habría problemas en tanto no lo mencionaran en el futuro, y por el momento, no habría nada más que decir acerca de la noche anterior.


End file.
